


Sunlit Memories

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: Mission Report (Bucky's Log) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Steve is a little shit too, Team as Family, but that's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Steve raised an eyebrow as Bucky put a record on the player, and reached out a hand.“Bucky,” Steve sighed, wondering what his friend was up to now, “What are you doing?”(A/N: for those who can't see the pics, they are also on my Twitter under the same username)





	Sunlit Memories

**Author's Note:**

> please review!

* * *

 

 

Almost a month and a half after the first ‘Mission Report’ was sent found Steve sitting on the common floor of the Avengers tower, early in the morning. It was early enough that the sun was just starting to rise, and nobody but Steve was even close to waking up yet. Despite what most people thought, even Natasha, spy extraordinaire did not wake up until she was good and ready if she wasn’t on a mission; and god help the poor sap who woke her before then- as Thor had learned. The blond Asgardian had been horrified by the sight of his Poptarts going up in flames (and Tony looked horrified when the sprinklers were activated and ruined his outfit and hair and was chewed out by Pepper for being an hour late to a BOD meeting because of that).

 

The sun was refracting through the glass, making beautiful patterns and colors as it peeked over the horizon, greeting the day. Steve sighed as he made another hatching/shading pattern on the side of his portraits face, trying to capture the moment in time that he remembered from so long ago.

 

_Steve raised an eyebrow as Bucky put a record on the player, and reached out a hand._

 

_“Bucky,” Steve sighed, wondering what his friend was up to now, “What are you doing?”_

 

_Bucky grinned as the music swept through their small apartment, and looked at Steve with that devilish grin that never failed to make his already skipping heart skip one extra beat._

 

_“I’m educating you, Stevie,” Bucky told him, a smirk on his lips._

 

_Steve snorted, sitting on the couch with his notebook in his lap. He had been just settling down to draw when Bucky had burst into the apartment and started to move around the furniture to make a space for lord knew what._

 

_“Oh, yeah? Educate me on what, jerk?” Steve asked, bemused._

 

_“Why dancin’, of course, you punk!” Bucky laughed, eyes sparkling. “You’ll need to know how, if your gonna dance with me one day, when we’re wed.”_

 

_Steve flushed and looked down. Lord how he wished, but…_

 

_“Buck, you shouldn’t say such things,” Steve told him, eyes wide and sad. “Ya’ know it’s illegal to even date a fellow fella’, and talk like that… I can’t lose you, Buck.”_

 

_Bucky, giving up on Steve voluntarily putting his hand in Bucky’s outstretched one, grasped a startled Steve’s hand and pulled him into his arms, making the small blond man gasp. Bucky looked down at Steve with a smile, his eyes tender and his lit with a loving smile._

 

_“Oh, Doll’, one day, in the future, it’ll be right as rain for us to love each other, you’ll see. One day I’ll be able to walk down the street holdin’ your hand for the whole world to see and other’s will be able to do it too,” Bucky was creating what sounded like an impossible fantasy in his words, but Steve found himself entranced, wanting so badly for Bucky’s words to become reality. “One day, I’ll be able to go down on my knee in some fancy joint with those fancy cloth napkins and the high prices and ask you to marry me, and people will clap and be happy for us, Sweetheart because it’ll be normal, and safe.”_

 

_“Buck…” Steve whispered, looking into his lover's eyes, wanting so much for that fantasy to be real, to be within his grasp._

 

_“I’ll sweep you off your feet that day, Steven Grant Rogers, dance the night away, just you n’ me, to the end of the line, Doll’. So my bride needs to learn ta’ dance, because I don’t want bruised feet for our honeymoon, Punk.”_

 

_“Who says I’m gonna be the bride, jerk?” Steve smirked. “You’d look better in a dress than me.”_

 

_Bucky blinked, then laughed harder then he had for a long time, his eyes bright and shining, the light reflecting in his hair from the rising sun._

  
  


Steve was startled out of his memories when a hand brushed his shoulder, and another stroked the cheekbone of the portrait of a laughing Bucky Barnes. Steve stiffened, but relaxed when he recognized Natasha’s red-painted nails. Steve watched as Natasha traced the lines on the drawing, focusing on the wide, laughing smile and bright, sparkling eyes.

 

“You were more than just friends, weren’t you?” Natasha murmured, gazing at Steve with knowing, but gentle eyes.

 

Looking at the drawing, Steve couldn’t do much more then nod weakly; after all, his drawing showed a lot more then just friendship, if you had the skill to read. Natasha had that in spades.

 

“Yeah,” _breath Stevie, it’s ok…_ “yeah, he… we were together,” sniffing, Steve traced his own finger along the graphite cheek. “I loved him.”

 

“Mhmm,” Natasha hummed, stroking a hand through his hair. “I am sure James loved you just as much, Stepushka, if not more so.”

 

“Oh, he did,” Steve chuckled. “He even planned our wedding, before the war, even though that kinda talk back then coulda gotten his face caved in.”

 

“It must have been hard, back then, hiding your relationship, the fear of discovery.”

 

Steve nodded, his hand stopping its stroking, his index finger resting on the arch of Bucky’s smile.

 

“We hated hiding it,” Steve admitted, “Bucky more than me, I think. He was proud of our relationship, wanted to shout from the rooftops that we were together. I miss him.” Steve leaned back into Natasha, who was behind the couch, his head resting on her stomach. Natasha stroked her fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp, making Steve close his eyes and let out a breath.

 

“You can come out, guys,” Steve murmured and heard multiple curses.

 

The rest of the team came into the room from around the corner, Thor and Tony going straight to the kitchen, and Clint and Bruce following.

 

“Sorry, Cap,” Tony grinned, “Couldn’t help ourselves, you looked so peaceful with Tasha’.”

 

“‘Salright, Tony,” Steve smiled, eyes still closed. “I couldn’t be mad even if I wanted to right now; too relaxed- Tasha’ has magic fingers.”

 

Clint snickered, and Bruce coughed, blushing.

 

“Lady Natasha has magic? Is this true?” Thor looked adorably confused, a half-eaten pop tart in his hand, and Tony cackled.

 

“Nah, point break, Tasha just has really nice hands.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Clearly, he didn’t, but the pop tarts seemed to interest him more, and he went back to devouring his morning box.

 

“ _Sir, there is mail waiting at the dining Table for Captain Rogers, from Mr. Winter. It arrived here early this morning, and I had Ms. Potts drop it off before she left for Tokyo.”_

 

Steve ran to the dining room, dislodging an amused Natasha from grooming his hair. The others blinked at the empty space the Captain had been a nanosecond before.

 

“Wow.” Clint whistled.

 

“I know,” Tony gaped, “ I haven’t seen somebody move that fast since I put 50% off on StarkTabs on Christmas eve,” Tony shivered in remembrance. “Never get between a granny and what she wants, Legolas; It’s not pretty.”

 

Steve came back into the room, looking at a small piece of paper in his hands.

 

“Wow, shorter note this time Cap?” Tony asked, reading over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah.”

 

They all gathered on the couch, and read over Steve’s shoulder.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"He starting to remember you, Steve!” Bruce smiled, “This is great!”

 

Steve grinned, smiling at them.

 

“Yeah, I remember, That’s when we first met, I gave him my crayon, cuz another bully stole his,” Steve chuckled. “Best friends forever, after that.”

 

“And he remembers that bananas are different,” Tony laughed.

 

“Damn banana plague,” Steve muttered, pouting, making everyone but Thor laugh.

 

“I do not understand, how can fruit have plague? Is this common on Midgard.”

 

“We’ll tell you later, big guy,” Natasha patted his arm, smiling at him, and he smiled back.

 

“He must be somewhere warm, then,” Bruce said, looking out the window to the cold November air. “Certainly no sun or warmth here.”

 

“We’re not tracking him,” Tony reminded them, for once completely serious. “The guy needs to heal, and not look over his shoulder. He needs space, capiche?”

 

They all nodded. They sat in silence before Tony broke it in true Tony fashion.

 

“Anyone up for banana pancake’s?” Tony smirked, eyes twinkling.

 

They all groaned.

 

“Banana bread? Bannana cream pie? Bannana shake? Bannana cupcakes?” he continued, laughing.

 

They all threw a cushion at him.

 

“Harsh crowd.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> please review!


End file.
